survival of the StUpId
by HYKimPS
Summary: uhh...random anime characters...random ppl from school...survivor style..weird erally but funny


Survival of the Stupid  
  
By sesshomaru_coool and HYKimPS  
  
Disclaimer- We Don't own anybody in the story except for ourselves (well, sesshomaru_cool actually owns HYKimPS in case u didn't know. Just KIDDING! Even though Sesshomaru_cool really wants to own her.. And HYKimPS wants to own Koyoyama Anna and Asakura Hao! MUAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Stella- HI! WELCOME TO SURVIVAL OF THE STUPID! I'M STELLA, THE SISTER OF HYKimPS! I SUCK!  
  
HYKimPS (aka Stacy)- Yup. You sure suck Stella.. *Thinks* Oh, I wanna kill her. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru_cool (aka Jen)-YO STACY! Want a Flamethrower to burn your sister into TINY, INSEGNIFICANT, CHARRED BITS OF BURNT GORE AND SKIN AND BONES.. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Stacy- No thanks. do you have any other Torture devices that doesn't have to do with lotsa blood and gore?  
  
Jen- Hmmm.. I have a Barney Plushie. it sings! THE PERFECT TORTURE DEVICE!  
  
Andrew ( Stacy's Demented cousin)- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! BARNEYS THE COOLEST! *sings in little baby voice* I LOVE YOUUU.! *windows and glasses crack* YOU LOVE MEEEEE..!!!!! *America Cracks. oohh.. That's sad.. Eh, THERES ALWAYS AFRICA!* We're a hap- *muffling noises* MMMMPPHHH! MPH MPH MPH!!!!!! MNPH MNPH MNPH!!! *Jen & Stacy flick Andrew into the sun*  
  
Stacy-FINALLY!!!!! KAMI SAMA PLEASE FIX THE DAMAGE MY PATHETIHC, BAKA, COUSIN HAS DONE!!!!!PLEASE FORGIVE HIM.well actually.don't.go 2 hell Andrew!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!  
  
Jen- ok umm what were we gonna do..Oh YA KILL STELLA!!!!!  
  
Stacy- stella..look!!! (grabs jane) if u dont surrender..your freinds shall..have to face the wrath of.TELETUBIES!!!!!  
  
Jane- NO STELLA!!!! ITS NOT WORTH IS!!!!! NEVER GIVE UP!!!!  
  
Stella- uhh Jane.all there gonna do is stuff u in a room with Teletubies, with doors made of flames and the devil torturing you. Nothing much.when my sister tortures me.she.its horrible!! She.MAKES ME WATCH BARNEY!!!!! Stacy- ok.Jen you wanna let these two go.  
  
Stella-Whats the catch  
  
Stacy-o nothing much.Just NEVER WATCH TV EVER AGAIN!!!! Or read Funbari middle school..BUT MWAHAHA  
  
Stella-o_O ...ok..uhh OK  
  
Stacy-back to the show.uhhh AHHHHH STELLA U HAVE SOME HIDEOUS THING ON YOUR FACE!!!! O wait.your just ugly..never mind.  
  
Jennifer-ANYWAY! The teams are Shaman King, Rurouni Kenshin, Harry Potter, and People from our school! (aka people) and friends.. (aka friends)! Lets get Started!!!!  
  
Audience- whopdeedoo. how happy we are *sarcasticly* .  
  
Team SK (Shaman King) has.  
  
Horo Horo Yoh Asakura Anna Koyoyama Hao Asakura Opacho Ren Tao  
  
Team RK (Ruoruni Kenshin) has.  
  
Himura Kenshin Kamiya Kaoru Sagara Sanosuke Myoujin Yahiko Takani Megumi Hajime Saitou  
  
Team HP (Harry Potter) has.  
  
Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ron Weasely Draco Malfoy Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore  
  
Team PPL (people from our school that are evil) has. Principal whatshername (our new, evil principal Mrs. Murray Georgio K (aka, the Stalker who likes to rape people) David B Scott P SK (some random person who likes eggs)  
  
Team Friends (aka Friends) has.  
  
Shannon F Goddessld (our boring, friend who likes ANIME ROMANCE! BLECH! *gagging noises are heard*) Mina B Priscilla Y MR. MOO AND..LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stacy-ANDDD Team *~CrAzY~* has.. Me Jen  
  
Jen-why do we get the disadvantage  
  
Stacy-cause..WE R THE AUTHORS!!!!!!!and.we can make anyone do anything!!!! SK go and do the chicken dance in front of the whole school wearing a TOGA!!!  
  
SK-MUST RESIST!!!!! *school pops up from no where and Stella is in toga doing chicken dace*  
  
Stacy-o_O.ok..uhh LETS SING STACYS MOM!!!!! Even though I hate that song!!! We can hang around by the pool (hng by the pool)  
  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want and I;ve waited for so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong,  
  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Jen-Woah that's long. Didn't you hate that song? O_O  
  
Stacy-ok.so what if I hate it!!  
  
Jen-Eh. ANYWAY! LETS BEGIN!  
  
Hykimps-were evil..mwhaHA..u have 2 wait until we feel like updating..  
  
Sesshomaru_cool-... I KNOw THEIS SUCKS BUT OH WELL.... WE SUCK. MOO! 


End file.
